ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Jungle
Story John teleports inside a treehouse built on a giant tree. The treehouse is as big as a regular house. John: Wow. I wonder who built this place. (John then senses something, and turns slowly, looking up. On an upper floor is a large leopard, walking carefully around the upper area. It emits a low growl.) Oh, man. John takes a step backwards, and Sabor pounces at him. John turns into Wolf Bane, catching Sabor and throwing it over his head. Sabor lands on its feet, and dashes at Wolf Bane, biting into Wolf Bane’s arm. Wolf Bane: Ow! Get off! (Wolf Bane rolls backwards, kicking Sabor off.) Let's see how you like it. Wolf Bane faces Sabor, releasing a sonic howl. Sabor dodges, and pounces again. A man in a loincloth comes in through the window, wielding a spear. He crashes into Sabor, using the shaft of the spear. The man swings his spear, striking Sabor several times. Sabor roars, and jumps back to the second floor, exiting the window. The man then points his spear at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane: Whoa, whoa! Easy, buddy! (Wolf Bane reverts.) John: I’m a friend! No need to hurt me! Man: (Lowers lance, curious.) Friend? John: Yes, friend. Man: Friend! John: What’s your name? (The man looks confused. John points at himself.) Me John. (He points at the man.) You, Man: Me Tarzan! Come! (Tarzan goes out a window, jumping off the treehouse. John goes to the window, seeing him surfing on tree trunks.) John: Wow. Well, when in Rome. John jumps on out, surfing on the tree trunks. He releases a burst of air, catching up to Tarzan. Tarzan jumps off the tree trunk, and John follows. They land in a camp, filled with books and shelves, resembling a home. John: Interesting. Woman: Hello? Who is there? (A woman comes out of the tent, wearing a white shirt and a red skirt.) Oh, Tarzan! And a friend? John: Yeah. Name’s John. Woman: Oh. So you aren’t like Tarzan. Well, I am Jane. Come in, come in. (John and Tarzan follow into the tent. Inside was a man dressed like a hunter, with a shotgun.) This is Clayton, our bodyguard. Clayton: Hm, yes. We have been searching for gorillas. Jane: To research. Not to hunt. (Clayton scoffs, leaving the tent.) We have been trying to get Tarzan to help us, but the language barrier is a bit of a problem. John: I see. Well. (John puts his hand on Tarzan’s shoulder, his eyes glowing with mana. Tarzan’s eyes glow too, and John breaks away. Tarzan heads to the tent exit.) Tarzan: Tarzan lead you. End Scene Two cloaked figures are watching John and Tarzan climbing up a tree. Cloaked Figure 1: He doesn’t seem strong. Cloaked Figure 2: Perhaps. But it is wrong to judge a book by its cover. Let’s see if his darkness reveals anything about his story. Tarzan makes it onto a tree branch above, John just reaching it. John’s shadow grows, extending down the tree. John looks down, seeing Darkside forming, towering over them. John makes it up onto the branch, staring it down. John: You again? Darkside: You fool. (Darkside laughs.) You will never be rid of the darkness. Darkness exists in all hearts, and it always breaks the light. Now, surrender to the darkness. (Darkside extends its hands, grasping John. Then, a laser pierces its hand, forcing it to pull them back. Pacifista stands tall, smoke coming out of his hands.) Pacifista: Don’t forget that light can vanquish darkness as well. (Pacifista charges his mouth laser, and fires it, tearing through Darkside. Darkside fades away, returning to Pacifista’s shadow. Pacifista reverts.) John: It escaped again. (John looks over at Tarzan, who was gone. He looks up, seeing that he was communicating with a couple of gorillas.) Probably best if I hang here for a moment. (Suddenly, the gorillas leave, Tarzan looking upset. John jumps up, using airbending to launch himself up.) It’s alright. Maybe it’s best not to right now. I don’t trust that Clayton guy. Tarzan: Clayton not good. Clayton (Tarzan senses something, and charges off. John follows.) On the ground, Clayton is pointing his shotgun at a young gorilla, who was cowering on the ground. He prepares to fire, when a string of web grabs the shotgun, pulling on it as Clayton fires into a tree. The gorilla runs off, as Clayton becomes furious. Clayton: Who dares mess with Clayton?! Spidermonkey: An animal enthusiast. Ooh-aah! Spidermonkey comes down in front of Clayton, who points his shotgun at him. Spidermonkey pulls on the web, ripping the shotgun from Clayton’s grip, grabbing it. He bends it into a knot, and tosses it to the ground. Spidermonkey then reverts. Clayton: You’ve got a lot of nerves, child! Though you would be an interesting prize. John: And you’re sick. (Tarzan comes down, staring Clayton down. Clayton scoffs.) Clayton: Fine! Gang up on me. (Clayton storms off.) John: Something off about that guy. Come on. Let’s go back to the camp. Clayton is pacing in the jungle. Clayton: Darn that boy and that monkey man! I just want to kill them all, and all those gorillas! If only there was a way. (A twig snaps, as Clayton turns, uneasy. Something comes out of the bushes, surprising him.) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! End Scene John and Tarzan arrive back at camp, where everything was quiet. John: Something’s wrong. A shadow forms around him, and John looks up. A blue monkey Heartless drops down from the sky, and John rolls forward to dodge. The Powerwild beats its chest, more Powerwilds appearing. Tarzan slashes that Powerwild several times, destroying it. Tarzan: Jane! John: Check on her! I’ve got this! John turns into Upchuck, extending his tongues, eating a Powerwild. Tarzan slashes through the Powerwilds, making it to the tent. Upchuck spits energy balls, the Powerwilds dodging. They charge in at Upchuck, who dodges, eating them as he gets the chance. Upchuck: I’ve heard of food on the run, but this is ridiculous! (Upchuck spits an energy ball, curving and hitting a Powerwild, destroying it.) Upchuck spits more energy balls, as he is cornered in the camp. Powerwilds gather around him, as Upchuck extends his tongues, getting around the group. Those in the center jumped out in time, before Upchuck ate the rest. He then spits a giant energy ball, causing a huge explosion. The Powerwilds were destroyed, as was one of the cabinets. Upchuck: Oops. (Upchuck reverts.) John: My bad. (Tarzan comes out of the tent.) Tarzan: Jane not here. John: How’d she get away? (John’s eyes glow, then revert.) Found her! John and Tarzan run out of the camp, into an open area heading towards a canyon area. Then, Sabor jumps out of the bushes, John blocking him with a mana shield. Sabor stalks around them, Tarzan ready to fight. John turns into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Round two, then. Sabor charges forward, as Kickin Hawk catches him with his leg, sending him into the ground. Tarzan dashes forward and slams his spear into Sabor several times. Kickin Hawk gets behind Sabor, kicking him several times, before Sabor scratches Kickin Hawk with his claws. Kickin Hawk jumps up, and comes down, kicking Sabor into the ground. Sabor tries to get up, then falls. Kickin Hawk reverts. John: That was a waste of time. (Tarzan then sees something, and runs into the canyon area.) Tarzan! Wait for me! End Scene Tarzan makes it to a canyon, where Clayton was standing there, his expression blank. Jane was unconscious, against a canyon wall covered in shadow. Tarzan: Jane! (Tarzan charges forward, when a string of web catches him, pulling him back. Tarzan lands next to Spidermonkey.) Let go! Jane! Spidermonkey: Is in a trap. That shadow is attached to Clayton. Clayton’s shadow extends to the shadow on the canyon, which comes off the canyon wall. It forms into a large, dark purple Heartless resembling Darkside, with small, twisted wings coming out of its back. Inside its heart shaped hole was Jane, her arms and legs trapped inside it. Spidermonkey: That looks different than my shadow. Dark Follower’s legs are attached to Clayton’s shadow. Clayton holds his arm out, darkness forming into a shotgun. He fires, Spidermonkey and Tarzan running to dodge. Tarzan charges and tackles Clayton, knocking him off his cliff. Dark Follower stretches its fist, hitting the ground under Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey jumps and runs up the canyon wall, firing webs to pin Dark Follower’s hand to the ground. Dark Follower’s hand breaks, getting free, stretching again. Spidermonkey lands on the ground, shifting to Articguana. Articguana: Tarzan! Get ready to save her! Tarzan: Save Jane! (Clayton points his shotgun at Tarzan, who knocks it away and hits him in the head, knocking him out.) Articguana fires a freeze ray at Dark Follower, causing its body to freeze. The area surrounding Jane froze, and Tarzan shatters the ice, freeing and catching Jane. He takes her away. Dark Follower starts to regenerates, as Articguana fires another freeze ray, freezing it completely. Articguana: Light’s out, cool cat. (Articguana fires a freeze ray at the ground, launching himself into the air, and he comes down, slamming into Dark Follower and shattering it, the ice disappearing afterwards.) Clayton: Agh! (Clayton screams, as his body fades into darkness.) Articguana: Peace out, Clayton. (Articguana reverts.) Tarzan: Jane. (Jane wakes up, sitting up.) Jane: Ugh. What happened? Tarzan: Clayton. (He grunts) lost. Gone bad. Jane: What does that mean? John: I think he means heart. Whoa! (John is grabbed by a gorilla, and is thrown over the canyon wall. He uses air bending to slow himself, and he lands.) Whoa. (John is facing a waterfall. Tarzan and Jane appear, Tarzan carrying Jane down the canyon wall.) Is this the gorilla home? Tarzan: Come. Show you what look for. Tarzan leads them into the caves behind the waterfall. They find a shrine filled with butterflies, and on the wall is a keyhole. John: You’re good, Tarzan. (John goes over to the keyhole, putting his hand on it.) Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) And now, the Heartless can’t destroy this world. Characters * John Smith * Tarzan * Jane * Kerchak * Kala Villains * Clayton * Sabor * Cloaked Figure 1 * Cloaked Figure 2 * Heartless ** Darkside ** Powerwild ** Dark Follower Aliens * Wolf Bane (first re-appearance) * Pacifista (first re-appearance) * Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) (x2) * Upchuck (first re-appearance) * Kickin Hawk * Articguana (first re-appearance) Trivia * This world is based off the Disney Movie Tarzan. * The cloaked figures are different ones from the ones that appeared in Land of Dragons Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga